Safy Andrina Bennett
Introduction Safy Andrina Bennett was born on August 11 2014 in Malton, North Yorkshire, UK. She was born a half-blood to Robert Bennett, a muggle, who married his wife Charlotte Wilson, a pure-blood witch. Biography Robert and Charlotte met by chance introduction at a community gathering, discovering an immediate connection and attraction. As they began to spend time together, talking and sharing their thoughts, their relationship grew closer. Eventually Charlotte not only revealed to Robert her being a witch, but being from a pure-blood family, in the process disclosing aspects of the wizarding world Robert had never realized existed. In all, Robert's love for Charlotte won him over to accept her completely, even accepting her magical abilities, though preferring they be kept out of sight for the sake of living a conventional life in their community. Robert and Charlotte had two daughters they raised in Malton, enjoying a quiet semi-affluent life. Robert a physician at a York Hospital instilled in his girls his love for learning and for family. By mutual agreement it was decided magic wouldn't be used at home. Charlotte did her best to raise Julia and Safy to live as muggles while at home in Malton. It was only when the girls spent time with Charlotte's parents and her extended family they got to see magic freely used. William and Helen Wilson, Charlotte's parents living overseas in USA, afforded the Julia and Safy rare glimpses into the still largely unknown world of witchcraft and wizardry. Gradually the daughters learned to appreciate and value the dual natures of their family, muggle and pureblood alike. While magic wasn't a forbidden topic at home, it wasn't openly shared with Robert's extended family or anyone who wouldn't understand such things. At an early age the girls were taught to recognize their untapped abilities and refrain from displaying these in the presence of their muggle neighbors, friends and family. They mostly were successful at this. Character Though curious about the life in general, Safy is rather shy and introverted. Typically when confronting a new situation she will adopt a cautious wait and see approach rather than addressing it head on. This may make her seem hesitant at times. But once she's satisfied that she understands a new situation, she'll usually commit to applying herself, leading forth from both her heart and mind, and an inborn sense of idealism and morality. Unfortunately, understanding doesn't always come readily with her cautious nature. She is prone to being indecisive, and is very sensitive to criticism and conflict. Then too, Safy can become overwhelmed because of a driving need for perfection, leaving her exhausted or burned out in the pursuit of her ideals. First Magic Use With only eleven months difference between their ages Safy and Julia had grown up very close to each other. And in school, even though they were a grade apart, they still hung out together, seemed to like doing pretty much the same things and shared some common friendships. It was not uncommon to see them together before class or at recess times. I guess that kind of loyalty couldn't go unnoticed in a school of that size. Seeing them together, some of the girls I guess felt threatened because they and their small group of friends looked out for one another. Some girls took issue with the sisters. In particular Julia seemed to attract undue attention because being a big hearted girl she wasn't easily angered, which they mistook for a lack of self-confidence. When teased Julia typically shrugged things off, not letting them get to her. At least until Primrose Bickle transfered to their school. At first glance, Primrose seemed very much like the namesake flower, a bright and talkative girl who seemed to fit right in among the teasing girls. Primrose seemed to sense that Julia was a girl who wouldn't defend herself. I guess it shouldn't be surprising when you consider how wild and thorny primroses can be but she decided to test Julia's boundaries trying to alienate her. One day at recess Safy found Julia surrounded by a group of these girls. One of Primrose's favorite tactics was making fun of other's looks. That day she was critiquing Julia's hair, saying how messy it was. "Why can't you take care of yourself? Maybe then you wouldn't be so gross to look at." Safy could see that Julia was getting stressed and was under a lot more pressure as these girls laughed at her. Safy looking around couldn't see any adult on the school yard. Whoever was supposed to be outside monitoring the yard was away at that moment. Safy pushing into the throng of girls moved to Julia's side. "Leave her alone," she said "There's nothing wrong with Julia's looks." Primrose's mood darkened when she saw Safy. "Buzz off Daffy. Or you'll be next." This was met with a round of snickering and laughter. The circle of teasers seemed to swell and close threateningly around the sisters. Safy didn't know what to do next. She began to feel a rising panic as Primrose and her group closed in and continued their taunting. Then something unexpectedly occurred. Primrose momentarily appeared to gag, and then belch a fat black slug from between her lips which dropped to the ground. Those who had been watching Primrose gasped in horror. "Eeewwwww!" Primrose's face seemed to take on a greenish tinge and she placed her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in fear. She then doubled over and belched out another fat black slug, trailing green slime. The slugs began to crawl around Primrose and gradually the other girls too. Shrieks of panic rose as the sound of more belches filled the air and wriggling slugs sprawled over the ground. Julia realizing what must have happened took hold of Safy's arm quietly steering her between the storm of retreating shrieking girls. Belched slugs spreading in every direction. Complete pandemonium ensued. Afterward a school board hearing had convened to investigate the matter, but concluded whatever had happened must have been a freak accident of nature. What else could it be? Some of the students had their own theory and reached their own conclusion, deciding never to tease the sisters again. Later, Charlotte had talked to Julia and Safy, to impress upon them that such instances of magic use are never appropriate. Charlotte hadn't punished Safy. In the end she had fixed each a cup of hot chocolate and sat with them. "I think both my girls will do well attending Hogwarts," she'd smiled